1. Technical Field
This device relates to medical dispensing devices that are carried to provide a single dose of medication in an oral form.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of medication transportation cases and dispensing modalities.
Such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,236, 6,808,514 and U.S. Patent Publications 2002/0066690 and 2007/0235350.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,236 a card style medication package can be seen having a plurality of medication dosage on a blister pack configuration with date indicia associated with prescribed administration instructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,514 is directed to an emergency medical dispensing card having a housing with a removable dispensing carriage for injection or alternately oral dispensing of desired medication.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0066690 shows a flat pill case having a hinged lid covering a core with multiple number of pill pads each holding an individual pill for ease of extraction and use.
Publication 2007/0235350 discloses a wallet size medicament dispenser in which a carrying case the size of a credit card is disclosed having medications positioned between oppositely disposed two panel configuration forming the case for removal and use.